


Interruptions

by BartyJnr



Series: Michael [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Worried Michael, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: Reddit had some wonderful threads about raccoons, helping Michael gain some better quality foods for them, so they didn’t all turn intoabsolute chonkersas Ella had called them on her last visit.
Series: Michael [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954735
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These raccoons are gonna be the death of me. They’re family now. Sorry. 😂

Being able to sit and relax was still quite a new sensation to Michael. To be able to sit, and just text Ella, nonsensical nonsense mostly between playing games or just to sit, reading. It was wonderful, if a little boring. Ella had introduced him to multiple applications, or ‘apps’ as she had called them, and helped the Angel learn more about the little technology brick. Reddit had some wonderful threads about raccoons, helping Michael gain some better quality foods for them, so they didn’t all turn into _absolute chonkers_ as Ella had called them on her last visit. 

Currently, Michael was laid out on his back, legs hung over one arm of the sofa whilst he scrolled through yet another raccoon thread, which was a sort of terrible idea as it had last time lead to Ella trying to purchase some form of costume for Trickster (though he was now in love with the smaller soft toy raccoon she had brought him on her last visit). He was currently only wearing long lounge pants, the heat of the day being unbearable enough that he had opened just about every openable item in the house and had the aircon blasting as high as possible, so it shouldn’t be as much of a surprise as it is when small hands grab his hanging foot lightly. 

After a panicked yell, a sudden roll and a solid thump to the floor, Michael groans before pushing himself to his hands and knee’s, slowly pushing himself back up to a sitting position on the sofa whilst looking around for whichever little furry bastard had grabbed him but seeing none. Not the first time that the sudden movements will have scared them off, but they really must learn to make a little noise before just appearing… maybe the little bell collars _are_ a good idea. 

Moving to go back to his phone, Michael only manages to unlock it before the little hand reappears, a small raccoon appearing between his legs from under the sofa. 

“Ah, Tricks, its way to early for you to be…” he frowns lightly as the small raccoon starts chittering frantically, hands tugging at the bottoms of his lounge pants, “What? What’s the matter?” 

As soon as Michael stands, Trickster dives around the sofa, reappearing a couple of seconds later to tug the pants ends again until Michael starts to follow. He’s lead (or rather dragged) outside, for Michael to frown lightly when Trickster runs off to one of the low bushes in the garden. His head reappears and disappears a couple of times before Michael hears a bit of an argument and the smaller raccoon reappears, seemingly dragging another out by the legs. 

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Michael moves closer only to gasp and squat down by the raccoons, “Oz? What happened? Oh no… no no… ok, you’re gonna be fine, just… don’t bite me, ‘Kay?” 

Carefully, he scoops the low growling, larger raccoon up, cradling him gently as they move back into his living room. He holds Oz with one arm whilst he yanks down the blanket from the back of the sofa, making a little nest like mould and slowly placing Oz into it. The grouchy raccoon glares at Michael for a couple of seconds before snuffling its nose into the soft blanket, one little paw grabbing the piece in front of it. 

Michael immediately grabs up his phone, quick dialling Ella, who luckily answers almost before the phone had rang once. 

“ _Hey Mi-“_

_“Ella, its Michael, Oz is hurt, I dunno what to do, he’s just all balled up and not moving, he growled, but he let me carry him in the house and you know he’s not like that, Oz wouldn’t usually let me carry him so something has to be wrong and Tricksters all worries and crying and—“_

_“Michael, calm down. Breathe. I’m coming over, ok?”_ Ella replies in a calm tone, which Michael knows she uses to calm Margaret but damn if it doesn’t work, _”I’ll be ten minutes at the most. Get a little bowl of water, see if he’s maybe just dehydrated, its really hot outside and maybe he’s been sleeping in what’s now a really hot patch, if not, try a little bit of the wet cat food, see if that teases him into it. I’ll be as fast as I can, ok?”_

_“Alright…”_ Michael takes a deep breath, placing the phone on the table before dashing off to the kitchen, grabbing a few little bowls, filling two with water, and two with food, just incase Trickster needed or wanted any. 

On return, he sees Trickster stood on his tiptoes by Oz’s face, his hands shoving something up towards the ill raccoon. There’s a moment of chattering from both, before the other raccoons hand stretches out and pulls in what Michael can now see is the small raccoon toy. Michael moves to sit on the floor in front of the sofa, giving the smaller raccoon a little head scratch and placing down the two bowls by him. The other bowls he places on his lap, dipping his fingers into the water and carefully pressing them towards Oz’s mouth.

“Please don’t bite me, Ozzy… I’m just trying to help, ‘Kay? Do you want some water?” He can’t help but jump a little when the tongue hits his finger but then quickly smiles and shuffles around so he’s more facing, turning his hand so he can scoop a little few drops into the dip of his two fingers to slowly be licked away. “Good lad. We’ll get you sorted, you just watch.”

Surprisingly, Ella had somehow managed to procure a specialised veterinarian on her ten minute trip, giving a small shrug in return when questioned. 

“Michael, come over here, you’re hovering like a nervous parent.” Ella laughs softly, tugging at his arm lightly which now contained a nervously chattering Trickster, as he had kept jumping up to “”protect”” Oz from the vet. 

“Alright, alright…”

“He’s gonna be fine, you heard the vet, she said so. He’s a bit banged up, but mostly in shock. Maybe a car, or a horrible person—“

“If it was a person, I’m going to—“

“No threats whilst there’s company who don’t _know_ you, Mikey.” Ella mumbles, moving over to the coffee machine, making up some. 

The vet appears, taking off her gloves and smiling lightly towards Michael, reaching over to give Trickster a little scratch, “So these guys live here with you?”

“Eh… sort of but not really? This was my brothers house, and they just seemed to be here… and could open the doors, so I guess so?” Michael shrugs lightly, “I feed them, sometimes they sleep on the sofa when its colder… there’s like six of them I think?”

“Well, you might find the big one refusing to leave if he gets spoiled anymore, and by how protective the littler one is, he might not either. If you need any advice, feel free to contact me, I’ve left a card on your coffee table. Oz, is it?” At Michael’s nod, she continues, “It looks like he’s been kicked a couple of times. People can be awful. Nothing broken, looks like he’s just a bit shook up about it all, understandably. Luckily for him, he had a wonderful human to look after him. You’ve done great. I’ve given him a little sedative and a hydration with vitamins booster, so he’ll probably sleep for a while now. Just check he doesn’t get too hot, easiest to tell by their ears… other than that, he might get very aggressive when he wakes up, or just ridiculously hungry. Be careful, ok?”

Michael nods, having been edging his way towards the sofa whilst the Vet spoke, and lowers Trickster to the floor, watching the little raccoon make a straight bee line for the other raccoon, snuggling up behind the furry ball. 

After thanking the Vet, and shoving some money into her refusing hands, Michael and Ella move to sit by the raccoons, Ella practically mirroring Tricksters position with Michael, snuggling up behind the worried Angel. 

“He’ll be fine, Mike.” She rumbles, not even thinking as she rubs his chest softly. He slides down slightly, his head moving to lay on the seat of the sofa, legs stretching out under the table with a sigh. 

“I know… I’ve just… I dunno, I’ve never felt this—- attached to something, you know?” He rubbles softly, his right arm twitching up to take hold of Ella’s softly, “You and these bloody menaces have infiltrated my mind.”

Ella blushes, ducking her face into the back of Michael’s neck, knowing he probably had no idea what that meant to her. Maybe she should speak to Linda about this, or Chloe! Surely she would be able to help with how to make the emotionally stunted Angel understand what he was feeling properly.


	2. Introductions

Eventually, Ella convinces him into laying down, continuously telling him this was not going to do anything good for his side and back pain but the most he will accept is some pillows and a blanket brought down from his bed. 

Ella wanders off after a soft snore escapes the worried Angel, shuffling off to start digging through some kitchen cupboards, finding what looks good enough for some Fluffernutter sandwiches and gets up a plate of three. The sandwiches just about escape being thrown into the ceiling when Ella jumps at the front door slamming open, Lucifer’s voice growling through the living room. 

“What the **Hell** did you do to my Raccoons, Michael?!” 

It’s the thud and choking noise that gets Ella moving into the living room again, witnessing the Devil sat on Michael’s chest, hands wrapped around his throat and a small raccoon rapidly biting his suited arm whilst digging claws rip said suit arm.

“Lucifer! Get off of him!” Ella dashes over, shoving at the Devil who doesn’t move in the slightest, “ _Lucifer!_ Michael has been looking after these raccoons, get off of him!” 

The Devil releases, shoving himself up, frowning down at the smaller hissing raccoon who continues to attack his arm, “I don’t know this one.”

“Leave him alone.” Michael gasps out, struggling himself to sit up against the sofa, right arm tucked up onto his lap, “Trickster, stop that. Get down.”

“Well surely that won’t he—“ Lucifer scoffs out before blinking in surprise, the small raccoon dropping from his arm and jumping back to the sofa, standing with its hair stuck out, hissing at him, “Huh. Strange one, that.”

“What, because he hasn’t taken an immediate liking to you? Shocker, you came in and attacked the guy he’s basically chosen as a foster dad, Lucifer.” Ella frowns, crouching down to Trickster, reaching out slowly to give his head a pat, “It’s alright, little man, Luci’s gonna behave, _or he’ll get a good shoeing._ ”

They take a few moments, Ella both helping Michael shift up onto the sofa properly, and short hand explaining what had happened to Oz and what the vet had said. 

“So you sent the vet?” Michael grumbles, now stroking the little raccoon on his lap.

“Of course, the little trash pandas lived here when I bought the place, I’d hate for anything to happen to them.”

“And you didn’t think to warn me?”

“I told you you reminded me of them.” Lucifer shrugs before spinning around and waving his hands lightly, “So where’s the rest? Sparks, Prowler?”

“No idea, Trickster here came and got me when Oz was hurt outside. Seen some more randomly but they never seem to come through, only these two have been regulars. Never really apart.” 

Humming, Lucifer makes his way around to the patio doors, sliding both open and giving a little whistle before returning to in front of the sofa again. It doesn’t take long for them to hear the patter of little claws scrambling across the room. Ella watches as the collection of raccoons grows, Lucifer catching her eyes and grinning and begins to point certain raccoons out. 

“Prowler, loves to climb, usually on top of… anything, really. Somehow, he can get on this light fitting though I never figured out how. Bandit, the one with the darkest mask here, loves to sneak about and just dive from under places, grabbing ankles. Next, Brutus, he’s a scrapper, both loves and hates the local cat community, but they started paying him off with food so… yes…” As he explains, a larger set raccoon hops up onto the sofa, rolling itself into a front roll, ending up with its butt up against Michaels side, head down on the seat and feet up in the air. “That idiot is Monster, you’d think its for obvious reasons, but its more because he’s just a… well, monster…”

“Is this them all?” Michael has already stretched his other hand into Monster’s stomach, the large raccoon seemingly very happy with the attention, little hands grabbing at his hand any time he tries to move away.

“Missing one important one… there she is! Sparks.”

Ella gasps softly, cooing as the albino slowly plods itself over to Lucifer’s feet, reaching up until the devil scoops her up like a baby. 

“I’ve never seen her before…” Michael rumbles, tilting his head in wonder, “Why’s she white?”

“She’s albino, Michael.” She lets out a soft laugh at his confused frown, continuing on, “It’s a disorder, means she has partial absence of colour pigment, that’s all. All mammals and some others can have albinism.”

“Humans are mammals though…?” 

“Yes Michael, humans can have albinism.” She giggles again, shaking her head at the Angel. It still amazes her the things they have zero idea about.

“Wait, no, that means the poorly guy is Oscar.”

“Oz.”

“No, Oscar, the Grouch, lived in the trash can outside until he found the kitchen one that pulls out. Then I had to start poking the bags before tying them, just incase.” Lucifer grins again, shrugging, “If he likes Oz, I guess it sounds like a nickname though. Oz, Ozzy, Oscar.” He shrugs lightly, before moving to place Spark’s on the back of the sofa, the white raccoon easily stretching out and lazing across the cushion, little legs dangling down one either side. “Well, everything seems alright, so I’ll be off.”

“ _Ahem!_ ”

“Oh, right…” Lucifer mumbles, casting a nervous look towards Ella before looking back to Michael, “Sorry for… the strangling.”

“Yeah yeah, sure.” 

As Lucifer leaves, Ella remembers her sandwiches, frowning around at the raccoons now surrounding Michael on the sofa and moves off towards the kitchen again, Michael’s eyes following he with a frown. She quickly cuts the third sandwich into 7 fingers and moves back into the room, watching with a grin as the little noses start to twitch and look interested. She hands one full sandwich off to Michael before starting to hand out a slice each to the raccoons, even Oz taking his piece. 

“What’s this?”

“Fluffernutter.”

“That’s.. not an answer.” 

“Peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich! Try it.”

She ends up laughing at Michael’s wrinkled face as he chews, shaking his head and passing the sandwich back off, “Don’t know why I thought I’d like it together when I don’t like them apart, yuck!”

“Why did you have it if you don’t like it?”

The answer, of course, his just a hand wave across the now completely occupied sofa. Of course. 

“Caught Oz with his head stuck in a jar a little while back, so I bought some for them. Figured if he liked it enough to get stuck, he must like it in general.”

“You’re so whipped, Mikey.” 

He laughs lightly, rolling his eyes, “You’re not wrong, but who could say no to these faces?” He grins, lifting up Trickster and holding him out towards her, leading for Ella to giggle and take the little raccoon, settling herself on the floor between his legs, leaning back against the sofa and placing Trickster on her lap. 

They end up flipping the TV, another programme chosen by Ella (Vikings this time) for them to watch through. He’s a bit lost on what to do when Ella’s head comes to lay against his thigh.


End file.
